Heartless Creatures
by NitrotheDog
Summary: I just basically took the story of the book, Beautiful Creatures and re-wrote pretty much everything . The idea isn't originally mine but I hope you'll take the time to look at it. RikuxSora and AxelxRoxas


I sat up with a jerk, trying to catch breath.

"Riku Katsuya Hikari! Wakkkkkeee up! I won't have you bein' late on the first day of school!" I could hear Minnie's voice calling up from downstairs. My eyes tried to focus on the patch of dim light in my room. I could a hear thunder and the steady beat of rain falling against our roof. My room was hot and damp, from the rain. Did I leave my window open last night? I groaned and fell back against my pillows, trying with all my might to recall the bits of my dream. But nothing came except for the tiny visual of a boy, with crazy brunette hair and aqua blue eyes. I soon gave up on trying remembering and stared up at my plaster ceiling, painted the color of the sky. The soft blue of it reminded him of the brunette boy. I've had the same dream for months now and to be honest I was freaking out about the thing. Even though I couldn't remember all of it I was managed to remember the boy and I think I was falling in love with this boy. Okay weird right? Crazy dreams and I might slightly be gay and which is insane because the boy wasn't even real! I also remember hearing a creepy melody about it too. It was a soft sinister twinkle like the kind you see in horror movie based on the past. "RIKU KATSUYA HIKARI!" Minnie was calling again, but this time extremely pissed off. I scrambled out of my bed speed off towards the bathroom to wash up, as I walked I could smell the clean and salty smell of the ocean and the crunch underneath my feet was sand. Okay that was another creepy thing. I haven't been to the ocean since I was seven years old. My heart started to pound at the thought of the dream boy. I turned the water on scorching hot and jumped in.

I came downstairs to be greeted with the smells of breakfast. At the table, Minnie, slid the same old pearly white china plates, my mother brought them with her when came from Kyoto-shi, Japan and on the plates where fried eggs, bacon, buttered toast, and grits in front of me. Minnie was our house keeper, but she acted more like a grandmother to me. Minnie had practically raised me, and she felt I was her personal goal to make me grow another foot, even though I was already bordering at the height of 6'0. This morning I was strangely starving, like I hadn't eaten in a week. I shoveled an egg into my mouth while shoving two pieces of bacon in with it too. I gave her a sheepish smiled with my cheeks stuffed like a chipmunk eating nuts. "All this food for the first day, Minnie? Isn't it a bit too much?" She slammed a glass of orange juice in front of me and a bigger one of milk in front of me. "Are we out of Paupu fruit juice?" I drank that juice like the way some people took drugs or drank alcohol. It was the most sugary drink in our town's little market. I was always looking for my next sugar fix. "Be silent and eat, Riku. You shouldn't be drinking that kind of sugar in the morning it can't be good!" "Yes ma'am." "I see you dressed up somethin' fancy." Her brown eyes examined my attire. I wore a white tank with a black jacket and brown shorts and ratty-tatty neon green converse. "I also thought you were cuttin' that long hairs of yours." Her tanned wrinkly hand gripped my silver dyed hair; it was reaching just on top of my shoulders now. "When did I say that?" "Don'tcha knows having short hair means a respectable young man?" "What if I don't want to be a respectable young man?" I was punished with more bacon and eggs on my plate. Even though she was barely five feet tall and probably older then the country of China, she was the total authority in my house. Her black hair, now slowly turning white was pulled back into two buns that reminded me of mouse. That's why everyone called her Minnie. Her real name was too hard to pronounce. "Don't be saying such things, Riku. Today's a bad day, too much darkness in the air to be saying such things." I rolled my aqua-marine eyes at this. Did I mention she was from a family in New Orleans, like most people there she was extremely superstition. I not joking about it, she hangs charms all over our house. I shoveled a mountain's worth of food into my mouth and finished the breakfast of all breakfasts. As I glanced down the hallway out of habit, I saw my father's study door , snapped shut. My dad wrote romance and horror stories. Lately he has been writing all night and sleeping all day. He has been sleeping on the old futon in his study. It's been this way since my mother died last April. I sighed sadly and heard a loud honk from outside. Axel must be here to pick me up. I snatched up my backpack and ran out the door and in the cold rain, in the middle of street, sat a sputtering red brick mustang. The person driving it was my best friend, Axel Turks. I could see his acid green eyes glowing in the rain from behind his windshield.

Axel's band music was blaring through the speakers; the sound was immense and could be heard within a twenty-mile radius. "Don't you play that loud music here, Lea Turks! Don't think I won't call your mamma and tell her you're disrespecting the peace!" I could see Axel wince, not many people called him by his real name, Lea. Axel shook his mane of red spiky hair and turned the volume down. I closed the screen door and hopped into Axel's car. Axel laughed peeled off the wet asphalt. I hummed and nodded my head along to the words and beats of Axel's music. Axel's talent was a god-send into this small town. His band, Organization 13, sang pretty much for every festival and event. Axel dreamed of becoming a world renowned singer, too bad he didn't have any luck leaving this place. People haven't leave this place in about twenty years. I didn't want to end up the same way. I didn't want to be stuck in this small town. I felt the car jerk and swerve on the road. "Hey, man, keep your eyes on the road." I scolded; Axel stuck out his tongue and carried on driving erratically. My eyes drifted off to the right and for a clear moment I saw something in the rain, an old Volkswagen, the color of midnight. "Did you see that? I've never seen that car before." I asked. Axel turned his head and squinted," I can't see it anymore. It's raining too hard to see." In that moment it was gone as soon as it came.

We were late so very very late. Axel's car's transmission died in the middle of the highway it took us a good twenty minutes before it would start again. We rolled into the school's parking lot, hoping to sneak past the school's main office but our shoes were squeaking from the rain. "Riku Hikari! Axel Turks!" We stood dripping in the office, waiting for our punishments. "Late on the first day of school, what'll your mammas say?" Miss Daisy was handing us our detention slips. I bet half of the school would be calling our families to let them know we were late. She turned back around went back to applying pink polish on before we ran out of the office. In Westbrook, the first day of school never changed. The same faces, places and events. Axel and I separated our ways and went to first period. I had Ms. Lucy for Health and Axel had Mr. Even for science. I went through the day sluggishly and finally arrived in my English class.


End file.
